A Whole New World
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: Gary Oak is the grandson of world renouned archeologist Samual Oak. He's invited to a dig when new fossels of strange beings that are not dinosaurs are discovered. Soon Gary discovers something; but is brought into a new world himself.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Pokemon story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, more warnings might come.

Summary: Gary Oak leads an exciting life living with his grandfather the world renounced archeologist Professor Oak. Just recently, Prof. Oak has just discovered the remains of something that isn't any dinosaur; he says the bones and DNA are too different from the other dinosaur fossils. He calls the fossil remains "Pokemon". In one of his searches, he invites Gary and a few of his friends to come along with him. When Gary and the others arrive; they soon discover something, but go missing. What happened? What did they discover?

Pairings: Gary/Ash; Brock/James; Jessie/Misty; Prof. Oak/Tracy; Todd/Richie; more pairings might come.

I'm going to change the ages of most of the characters for this story.

Gary: 15

Ash: 14

Jessie and James: 16

Brock: 17

Misty: 14 ½

Prof. Oak: 50

Tracy: 20

Giovanni: 45

Richie: 13

All of the Jenny's: 26

All of the Joy's: 24

* * *

Chapter 1

Gary's POV

I'm so excited; I can't wait till I see my grandfather again. He went off on a search into a forest in Japan three months ago, I haven't seen him since. We communicated through letters, until one he sent back to me was an invite to his search for me and a few of my friends. I already knew who I was going to invite. I invited James and his sister Jessie; they are the only ones of my friends who didn't go away on vacation.

Right now, we're in a R.V. It has everything, bathroom, mini kitchen, huge flat screen T.V., lots of food, and a lot of other things that we need and really don't need. The R.V. picked us up from the airport; the driver wasn't my grandfather, but someone by the name Lexis. She has long pink hair with blue highlights, a pair of green eyes, and she was wearing a lot of red, white and blue. So far we have been riding in the R.V. for nearly five days; Grandpa said that it was going to be a lot ride from the airport to the camping grounds in the forest, but I didn't know it was going to take this long!

Me and James are in the mini living room, playing with the X box; while Jessie is hogging the bathroom again. She says that she needs to keep beautiful at all times; all I have to say, even with all the time that she spends in the bathroom, it's not working.

"Boys, tell Jessie to get ready fast, we'll be at the campsite in about ten minutes." Lexis says.

James looks at me.

"I'm not getting her, she's your sister." I say.

"But she likes you more better." James says.

"Nice try James, but it ain't working." I say.

James huffs and puts our game on pause as he goes to tell his sister about the arrival. I listen real close when James starts knocking on the door; I can hear the water of the shower turn off, I can hear James groan. I hear the door squeak open.

"What?" I hear Jessie ask.

"Uh…um…we're…" James tries to speak, but he can't seem to get the answer out.

"Speak already stupid!" She screams.

"We're almost there!" James yells, then he runs back to sit next to me. We hear the door slam and the water turn back on. I look down at James to see that he's slightly blushing.

James has been a really shy person all of his life, no one knows why; everyone in his family are outgoing people; their saying is practically 'leap before you look', while James's saying is 'look before you leap'. James is too shy at times to speak to his own family members, as shown just a couple of minutes ago.

"Lords kill me now." James says.

"Don't worry about it." I say trying to comfort him. "You won't be too shy for so long."

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have my dilemma." James says.

I sigh and pat his back. We hear the bathroom door squeak open. Jessie is wearing her normal attire; a white tube top shirt with a red J and a tight jean skirt. James's attire normally consists of a white long sleeve shirt with a red J like Jessie's and a pair of tight jeans.

I myself normally wear a purple shirt with baggy jeans, and a necklace around my neck. I got the necklace from my parents before they died; they told me it's a family heirloom and it was time that I got it. The necklace has a thin black leather rope, the rope has a beautiful pendent that looks like a ying and yang symbol; one side of the pendent is made of jade, and the other side is made of some kind of lavender crystal. I never take it off, not even when I take a shower.

Jessie sits beside her brother and pats his head.

"Sorry for yelling." She says.

James nods, a little signal for apology accepted.

A moment later, we feel the R.V. come to a stop and Lexis killing the engine.

"Everyone out, we're finally here." She says as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

We all quickly make our way out of the R.V.

"Professor, I think your guests are here!" A voice yells.

We all look around the campsite, there lots of R.V.s, not a tent in sight. One of the R.V. doors open and my grandfather jumps out.

"Gary my boy!" He yells.

I run over to him, I'm so happy to see him. Once I'm there, I run into his outstretched arms and hug him as he hugs me.

"I'm so glad to see you grandpa!" I say.

"I'm glad to see you too." He says. "How have you been?"

"Good…" I say as I let him go.

"Who did you bring?" He asks.

I signal for Jessie and James to come over to see grandpa.

"Oh, you two have grown so much, I haven't seen you two in years." Grandpa says as he hugs them.

Then, out of the blue, a boy runs up to grandpa.

"Professor Oak, we've found more fossils." The boy says.

Grandpa looks at me and my friends.

"You three can come along if you want." He says as he runs off.

We quickly follow him up to a jeep. I, grandpa, Jessie, James, and the boy jump in, and the driver drives as fast as he can.

"You better buckle up; this is going to be a very bumpy ride." The boy says.

We all follow what he says and buckle up; the belts to me are a little uncomfortable, since they are a little tight.

"What did you find Tracy?" Grandpa asks the boy.

'So that's his name.' I think.

"I think it's a cat type Pokemon." Tracy says. "So, which one of you is Sam's grandson?"

I raise my hand.

"He's cute…" Tracy says to my grandfather; he turns back to me and winks.

I blush.

After a few moments of driving, we start feeling the reason why Tracy said buckle up, and what he said about this being a bumpy ride. The road gets real rocky and some of the rocks feel like boulders. We're all hanging onto something as the car runs over the rocks, then everything becomes smooth again, just as suddenly as the smoothness comes, a huge bump makes us all scream.

"I forgot about that one, sorry everyone." Tracy says as he brushes his hair from his face.

The car comes to a stop.

"We're here." Tracy says as he unbuckles.

We all unbuckle and jump out of the car; Tracy signals for us to follow him. I feel a headache coming on.

He walks us over to this huge hole in the ground; we have to go down steel steps that are placed at the side for easy entering and exiting. I look around and see a lot of people digging holes and brushing at the dirt.

"This is it." Tracy says as he points at a pile of bones.

Tracy is right; it's a sort of cat. It has all the feature of at cat, except at what's beside it. It looks like some sort of gold coin.

"What that?" I ask pointing at the coin.

"We're not sure what that is." Tracy says. "We don't know if it even goes with this Pokemon."

A cell phone starts ringing, and grandpa starts patting himself. He finds his phone and answers.

"Hello?" He says. After a few moments of talking, he hangs up. "We have to go back to the campsite, the photographer is here."

"Everyone up for the bumpy ride or the smooth ride?" Tracy asks.

"Smooth!" We all yell.

Tracy chuckles and heads to the jeep.

* * *

When we arrive to the campsite and meet the photographer, grandpa is a little surprised.

"They didn't say anything about a junior photographer." Grandpa says.

The photographer scoffs.

"They didn't say anything about a junior photographer because I'm not a junior photographer, I'm a champion." The photographer says.

"Okay, Todd, we'll be taking you to the site tomorrow." Tracy says. "We'll put you expertise to the test then."

"Alright." Todd says.

* * *

When we arrived here, it was nearly five in the afternoon; now it's nearly nine and I'm lying down on the ground looking up at the stars with everyone else. At least, me and my grandpa; everyone else is playing games, going over studies, or cooking something over the fire.

"Where are we going tomorrow grandpa?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, we're going to a cave." He says. "One of the junior scientists found some strange writings on the walls of the caves; so tomorrow, we're going to find out what that's about."

I smile and think of myself discovering something; what if I am to discover something, what would be in it for me?

"Gary, Sam, food's ready…" Tracy says.

I and Grandpa get up and head over to the campfire for dinner.

To be continued…

* * *

How is it?

Please send me a review and tell me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I'm updating this story! I'm sorry readers that it took so long for me to get this chapter posted up; there were a few complications along the way! Thank you to those who read the story so far!

Special Thank You(s) to:

**NeoAlphaGenesis**: I'm glad you like my story; and yes, you can add my story to your C2 community, hopefully you already did it.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**: Don't worry, you'll see the Gary/Ash part soon enough, just not in this chapter.

**Hallo**: The rest is here, well, not exactly.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Gary… Gary, wake up." A voice says.

Gary groggily opens his eyes, only to see Tracey standing next to his bed looking down at him.

"Wake up?" Gary asks as he looks over at the clock; he sees that it's nearly ten in the morning. "How did I sleep so long?" He asks.

"You went to sleep at like one in the morning." Tracey says. "I would have been surprised if you woke up earlier than this. You have to clean up now, everyone is outside eating breakfast."

Tracey leaves the room as Gary gets out of bed. Gary stretches and lets out a long, loud yawn.

"I wonder what will happen today." He whispers to himself as he walks over to the bathroom.

* * *

After about half an hour; Gary walks out of the RV and over to his grandfather and friends.

"Did you sleep well Gary?" Prof. Oak asks.

"Yeah…" Gary says as he sits down be side his grandfather.

"Guess what…" Jessie says as she eats her breakfast.

"What?" Gary asks as he breakfast is placed in front of him.

"We're going to join your grandfather on a dig today." James says in an excited tone. "I can't wait!"

Gary turns to his grandfather.

"Is this true!" Gary asks. "Are we really going!"

"Of course!" Prof. Oak says. "Why would I say something like that without meaning it?"

"Alright!" Gary says as he pumps his fist into the air. "When do we go?"

"This afternoon…" Prof. Oak says. "I'm going out after breakfast to check out something. Around two, someone will be coming here to pick you up and take you out to the sight I'll be at."

The three visitors nod and continue to eat their breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later…

The visitors are in the RV, along with Todd. Jessie is watching Todd take care of his camera equipment while James and Gary play video games.

"Is it true that people think you were born knowing how to use a camera?" Jessie asks Todd.

"Yes…" Todd says. "You've read an article about me, haven't you?" He says as he shines the lenses on one of his cameras.

"Yes, it was for photograph class for school." Jessie says. "You're aware that all of the articles written about you make you seem boring, just like you are now?"

Todd stops shinning this lenses and glares at Jessie for a second, then goes right back to shinning.

"I don't care what you say, I'm famous and you're not." Todd says.

"But one day that fame's going to fade, and you'll be nobody." Jessie says as she gets up.

Before Todd can say anything, Jessie is already at the door talking to someone.

"Hey, our ride's here; let's go." Jessie says as she steps out of the RV.

James goes after his sister, Gary saves their game, and Todd packs up his camera equipment. They all get out of the RV and jump into the awaiting Jeep outside; Tracy's driving.

"So, are you guys excited?" Tracy asks as he drives.

"Of course we are." James says. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Tracy smiles at James' answer.

"We found a new site today, that's where we're going." Tracy says as he drives onto a slightly rocky road.

Everyone is happy that this road is not as bumpy as the other rode that had taken yesterday when they went to the other site.

After about a fifteen minute drive, they finally arrive.

"Here we are." Tracy says as he kills the engine and jumps out of the car.

Everyone jumps out and look and the site.

"You didn't say anything about a big dark cave." James says as he looks at the site.

Like James has just said, the site is a big dark cave; they can't really see what's inside because of the darkness.

"Let's go…" Tracey says as he walks in.

The others follow, not knowing what to expect; or that this little trip into a cave will change their lives forever.

* * *

When the group finds the team, they see that the team has set up lights all over the part of the cave that they are in.

"Gary, Jessie, James!" Prof. Oak greets them. "Welcome to Poke Cave."

"Poke Cave?" Gary asks. "Why did you name this cave that?"

"Because we've found nearly twenty fossils within two hours this morning." Tracey says. "It was the only name we could think of since then."

"Cool…" Jessie says as she sees a fossil skeleton of something in the ground. "What's that?" She points at it.

Prof. Oak and Tracey follow her pointing finger and see what she's talking about.

"Oh that one, we call that an Eevee." Prof. Oak says. "We believe it was some sort of puppy Pokemon." (I know that Eevee is not a puppy Pokemon, but Prof. Oak in this story doesn't know much about Pokemon, remember, he's just discovering them.)

Jessie looks around the cave, then gasps and jumps back when she sees something.

"What's that!" She yells pointing across the cave at a wall.

Prof. Oak whirls around because he knows that that part of the cave hasn't been searched in yet, what he sees confuses him. It's a piece of a fossil; the other parts are covered in the dirt and rock.

"Do you want to help out with that one?" Tracey asks.

Jessie nods eagerly and jogs up to the fossil.

Prof. Oak turns to the others.

"Todd, you can take a few photos of the fossils while the diggers are working; but make sure to not disturb them while they are working." Prof. Oak says.

Todd nods and gets to work.

"As for you two, let's see what you can do." Prof. Oak says as he walks further into the cave.

James and Gary quickly follow.

Prof. Oak walks up to one of the diggers and asks him something, the digger points somewhere and Oak signals for the guests to follow him.

They walk to a part that is brightly lit and that doesn't show any signs of digging yet.

"You two can work here." Prof. Oak says. "I'll bring you some equipment in a moment." With that, he walks off. A few moments later, he comes back with two work kits. "I'll come back to check on you two soon, if you find anything, call for someone."

The boys nod and watch Prof. Oak walk off.

* * *

From that moment, they both get to work.

It's been only an hour, and both Gary and James discovered something; right now, all of the archeologists are looking over what they have found.

"This is amazing!" One of the diggers says.

"This one is like the Eevee we found earlier, and the other one has to be a sort of horse." Another one says.

On the other side of the cave, more archeologists are musing over what Jessie unearthed. She named it Ekans; after her pet snake she had when she was a little girl, but it died just a few short years ago.

While the archeologists and Prof. Oak weren't looking; Gary and the others walked to another part of the cave with only flashlights in hand, Todd came along so he can get more pictures.

James, being himself, is a little worried about what they are doing.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" James asks. "I mean, we're not supposed to be doing this. If they notice we're gone, we can get into serious trouble."

Gary rolls his eyes at James' worrying.

"Don't worry; they're so caught up on getting as much info on those fossils that they won't notice that we're gone for awhile." Gary says. "I can almost guarantee that we will be back before they even notice that we left."

"I hope you're right…" James says.

The four walk deeper into the cave and the deeper they walk, the darker it gets; all the way to the point where the light won't show in front of them anymore.

"Let's go back, we're not going to find anything without a stronger light." James says.

"Alright…" Gary says; he disappointed that James is right, but something tells him to touch the wall. He reaches over to the nearest wall and touches it, something surprising happens.

The second Gary's hand touches the wall, the part of the cave they are in erupts with light, it's blinding. Everyone looks around at the walls and realize that they are in a sort of cavern within the cave and that the light is coming from some sort of strange writing on the walls. (Think of the strange writing of the Unknown.)

"Wow…" Todd whispers, then there goes his camera, he's snapping as many pictures as he possibly can of everything within the cave.

"What is this?" Jessie asks as she touches the wall.

"We have to tell your grandfather about this Gary." James says.

"Yeah…" Gary says.

They all continue to look around, but something weird happens again; the openings to the caverns disappear suddenly. They desperately look for them.

"What's going on!" James yells "How are we going to get out of here!"

The walls of the cave glow even brighter, as the seconds go by, the brighter everything gets.

"What's happening!" Jessie yells.

Everything is so bright; no one can see anything but the light.

Suddenly, there is a total flash of light; the brightest yet, then everything goes black.

* * *

To be continued…

Please send in reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating now, so everyone can read the new chapter now! Are you going to read it? I hope you do. I'd like to thank the readers and the reviews; thank you.

Special thanks to:

**An Angel with broken wings**: Okay, you have more; do you want any more?

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight**: I'm continuing; I promise that you'll see everything you'll want to see.

**Kayu Silver**: What is the couple that you like that I don't have? I want to know! Plus, I'm glad you like my story!

**Whoa**: Of course there's more; did you actually think I was going to leave this story at that!

Thank you again; now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3

Gary's POV

Oh man, what in the world happened! I remember everything that happened in that cave, but I just really don't know what happened. I open my eyes, thinking that I'm going to find myself in that cave along with all of my friends, but what I see are trees. Lots of trees.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asks.

"Pika?" A smaller voice says.

I turn my head to the side and see another boy, he's about my age. He has short jet-black hair tucked underneath a red and white hat, a blue and white jacket with a black shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans with one leg cut short, and a pair of sneakers. On his shoulder, he has a very strange looking creature; something with yellow fur, brown stripes going across his back, and red circles on his cheeks. (I know Ash's jeans don't have a leg cut short in the television show, but I just modified his original outfit a little tiny bit for this story.)

I look into his eyes and blush a little; already, I have to admit, he's cute.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

I sit up and look around, this is getting me confused. Awhile ago, I was in a dark cave; now, I'm sitting somewhere in a sunny forest.

The boy helps me up to my feet and helps brush the dirt from my body.

"Man, I thought that you were in a coma." The boy says. "I saw you fall from that tree."

"I fell?" Gary asks.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" The boy asks.

"Uh no…" Gary lies. 'I'm going to keep this to myself for awhile, until I know what in the world is going on.' He thinks.

"I never introduced myself, haven't I?" The boy asks.

I shake my head no; I'm looking forward to knowing the name of this boy.

"My name is Ashton Ketchem." The boy says. "But everyone calls me Ash."

He holds out his hand and I shake it.

"My name is Gary Oak." I say.

"Pika!" The little creature on his shoulder says.

"Oh, and this is Pikachu!" Ash says, this he laughs when Pikachu rubs its cheek to his cheek.

I try to pet Pikachu on his head, but I quickly whip my hand back when his cheeks start crackling with electricity.

"Pikachu!" Ash yells out. "That's bad! Tell him sorry!"

Pikachu stops the electricity and glares at me.

"Pika…" It says.

"Sorry about that…" Ash says. "Pikachu doesn't take well to many people, but only people he's not familiar with; if you stay around for awhile, then he'll probably let you pet him."

"Oh really?" I ask.

I look around at the forest wondering where I am.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask Ash.

"We're in Pallet Town." Ash says. "This is where I live."

I nod to him in understanding.

"We should be heading back now, in about an hour the Fearow will be swarming this part of the forest and we wouldn't want to be here in the middle of it." Ash says.

I look at him weirdly.

"Fearow, what in the world is that?" I ask Ash.

Ash looks at me strangely.

"You must be a beginner Pokemon trainer." Ash says.

Ash is getting me even more confused by the second; a Fearow is a Pokemon, we never came across one of those yet, what ever they are.

"What do you know about Pokemon?" I ask Ash.

"A whole lot; I'm a Pokemon trainer." Ash says.

"Pokemon trainer?" I ask.

Now, Ash looks at me strangely, again.

"What planet do you come from?" Ash asks me. "You don't know what a Pokemon trainer is?"

I shake my head no.

"Either you come from another planet, or you really fell hard on your head." Ash says. "C'mon, lets get to town so we can check you out; my mother used to me a nurse." With that Ash grabs my hand and drags me towards town.

* * *

James' POV

I wake up, only to find myself on something soft. I look around and notice that I'm in a room.

"So, you finally wake up." A voice says.

I turn my head to where the voice came from and my eyes meet narrow black eyes. This boy I see has sort of spiky black hair; his clothing is a vest over a t-shirt, beige pants, and a pair of sneakers. Beside him I see something that looks like a little puppy in flames; my eyes widen at that.

"Where am I?" I ask as I try to sit up, but when I do try to sit up, I let out a hiss because my back bones are stinging me.

"Hey, lie back down!" The boy says as he rushes to my side; gently he places his hands on my shoulders and slowly pushes me back down onto bed.

I look down on the floor to that puppy; the boy follows my gaze.

"Oh, don't worry about her, that's Vulpix." The boy says.

"Vulpix?" I ask in confusion.

"It's a Pokemon." The boy says.

This is when I freak out.

"It's a what!" I yell jumping out of the bed; a fall out of bed with a loud hard thud.

"Hey, at you okay!" The boy asks as he rushes to my side again.

I rub my head and look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I say.

He helps me up and settles me back into the bed.

"My name is Brock…" The boy says.

I look at him for a moment before telling my name.

"I'm James…" I say.

Just then, Vulpix jumps up onto bed stating its name.

"Vulpix!" It says.

"Hello Vulpix…" I say, gently I pet it on its head; it enjoys me petting it so it starts nudging my hand for more.

"You've been out for awhile." Brock says. "My brothers and sisters were playing in the forest and they found you there knocked out cold. They came for me and my father and we came and picked you up."

I look at Brock in confusion again.

'What in the world was I doing in the forest?' I ask myself in the back of my mind. 'I and the others were in a cave in the forest, but still…'

"I'm going to have to go back there." I tell Brock. "I have to find my other friends."

"There are more of you out there?" Brock asks. "We'll help you out to find your friends. But you're going to need to spend another day here, just to be safe."

"But-" Before I can really say anything, Brock continues.

"If it makes you feel better, me and my dad will go out tonight and search for your friends." Brock says.

That makes me feel a little better, but I'm still worried about the others; where in the world are they, and where am I?

* * *

Todd's POV

"Sparky don't do it!" I hear a voice yell.

I open my eyes to see what the commotion is about, only to be zapped with a huge jolt of electricity. I yell and scream as I feel the jolts fry my body; everything lasts for a moment before the shock stops. My eyes are open wide and I'm looking around wildly for the source of that shock; I turn my head to the side, only to find a mouse looking creature and a boy running up to his side.

"Hey, are you okay!" The boy asks me frantically. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over Sparky!"

The boy I'm looking at has short blond (does Richie have brown hair?) hair tucked underneath a cap; he has on a jacket with a black shirt on, his jeans are faded blue with the right leg cut short (A/N: Ash has the left leg cut short on his jeans), and a pair of sneakers. And of course, at his side is a huge over grown mouse with big ears, yellow fur with brown strips, and red cheeks.

"I'm fine…" I say as I sit up; then I point at the mouse. "What is that thing!"

The boy looks at me, then the strange creature.

"This is Sparky or a Pikachu if you please." The boy says.

"A what?" I ask.

"A Pokemon." The boy says.

I look at Sparky as he calls it; then start thinking: 'This little thing can't be a Pokemon, they are extinct.'

The boy stretches his hand out to me and I accept it; I'm helped up to my feet and the first thing I check before me is my camera.

"Are you okay?" The boy asks again.

I nod as I check over my camera.

"My name is Richie…" The boy says.

I look up from my camera and introduce myself.

"I'm Todd…" I say as I hold out my hand. "Nice to meet you." We shake hands, then something weird happens from a far off distance.

A loud boom is heard and quickly we both look out in the distance; Richie's eyes widen when he sees smoke flying into the air.

"Oh no!" He yells. "Giovanni is back!" With that, he starts running towards the explosion scene.

Quickly, I follow him; wondering who Giovanni is.

To be continued…

* * *

Why did Giovanni do that?

Why is Richie so alarmed?

Please send in reviews!


End file.
